His Guardian Angel
by Ellie Remy Lupin
Summary: He sits in the cemetery, in front of a tall concrete angel.' A story about how Hermione is constantly hurt and only one person knows. HrD


**His Guardian Angel**

When she walked down the corridors, no-one saw the scars on her arms, the scars on her legs, the scars on her heart.

All except for him.

When silver met hazel, he could see that she didn't want anyone to know, so he abided by her wishes… Only now he wishes he didn't.

He sits in the cemetery, in front of a tall concrete angel.

The statue that represents her soul.

He comes here every day, just sitting and staring at the name carved into the angel's feet and maybe the playground behind it.

Whenever he comes, he sees a solitary swing rocking backwards and forwards, even though there is no wind.

He knew what happened to her. All throughout their last year, he watched from a distance.

When she came back from the Christmas holidays, she was quiet and reserved.

She didn't speak for weeks out in the public, not even to answer the teachers, only when necessary.

She didn't even tell her friends what happened to her at home.

He only knew because he found her clinging to life in the entrance hall.

She told him what happened to her and told him never to repeat it, not until the day she died.

Which happened to be right after she graduated.

God only knows how much he wished he had spoken sooner.

He wouldn't be sitting there everyday, staring at her tombstone.

Whenever she walked down the corridor, no-one would see her pains. Her fears. Her life slipping away.

They found her in the Weasley's bathroom, blood covering the floor.

A note sat on the sink saying:

_I'm sorry. I couldn't do it any longer._

_He would have killed me anyways._

_Tell my angel I'm sorry. I tried to hold on for his sake, but I couldn't hold on any longer._

_He knows why._

It was tear stained and next to it sat the blade she used, blood staining the edge.

When he heard of her death, he ran to the Weasley's house to confirm it.

They weren't expecting him there, especially not how he looked.

There was no gloating in his eyes. Only sadness and an empty space.

When they told him, he broke down crying, which shocked them all.

'I should have spoken sooner,' he whispered. 'Then she would still be here.'

He told them how her mother was put into ICU because her father's drunkenly rages.

How her father decided to beat her instead of her mother. How he took her back to the local pub on some nights, where she was repeatedly raped.

He told them that he had found her in the entrance hall just before the Christmas holidays were finished. How she was bleeding and hardly breathing.

He told them how she made him promise not to tell anyone…. Not until the day she died.

As he walked away from the cemetery, his platinum blonde hair slightly covering his eyes, he whispered, 'I will _always_ love you.'

No-one heard his whispered confession.

No-one except the solitary teen girl swinging upon the swing across at the park.

'We will meet again,' she said confidently.

But no-one heard her. Not even those passing her.

Her hazel eyes caught his, but she knew he could not see her. No-one could.

She sat on her swing. Rocking backwards and forwards.

But all anyone saw was an empty swing rocking.

Her brown hair framed her face, and she had a smile that no-one had seen –or would never again see- since her third year at school.

As she swung, her white wings that protruded from her back moved slightly at the soft wind that moved past her as she swung.

Upon her arms were two solitary scars running from her wrist to just before her elbows.

They were the only reminder of what her life was like.

But no-one would see these scars.

The first and only time someone saw these scars was when they found her dead in the bathroom, sitting in her own blood.

Now she watches over the only one she truly loved, but couldn't hold on for.

When he left the cemetery, she would follow and she would make sure he was safe.

The only time anyone ever saw the swing move on its own was when he was kneeling in front of her concrete angel.

She floated of the swing and over to her grave ad smiled sadly down at the writing that was carved into the feet of the angel.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Forever in our hearts_

_-she will be missed_

Around the writing, small roses were carved into the stone.

The teen angel turned from the grave and proceeded to follow the young man out.

He was her guardian angel while she lived.

Like she was his guardian angel in her death.

_AN: what do you think???_

_Please review!_


End file.
